Final Sacrifice
by HunterxDeanxWinchester
Summary: Um was a fic for a friend, some spoilers for KH2... Saix has had enough of Axel's behavior and takes it into his own hands... MAJOR WARNING ON TOP OF STORY a hell nm that... here RAPE WARNING


**You cannot save what it already lost**

He was pretty, black leather encased fingers trace over the mirror's surface. Sickening really. The mirror shatters, the flames engulf the carved wood frame. Beauty is such a tragedy when it's shattered, yet he was still pretty. Even with the bruises, the torn flesh, he laughs, it should hurt. Should; but nobody's aren't somebody's anymore. Should feel like…something. Tears fall leaving cool trails behind. Not weeping for what is lost, but for what never was; he realizes there's no point in wondering that. Wonders if there ever was. Wondered if… oh hell forget this. He smashes the mirror into smaller pieces, grinding his teeth when his image is multiplied. The shards melt, as the door slams.

Fire was hypnotizing, the colors swirling and bleeding together, the heat. Consuming everything in its path, but even fire has a weakness, even fire can be controlled. He sits there enduring this dance of wills, a marionette on fragile strings. An angel with a deadly smile, and an even deadlier power; yet right now, with s nails raking over his pale chest. With strands of spun silky burning his shoulders. "Pretty little angel. " Another slash across his pale chest, another reminder of the pain that never was. Grinding his teeth he fights against the urge to lash out. To hurt the bastard, to ruin that porcelain face, pull out that disgusting hair, burning that unmarked flesh. "Such a tragedy… So broken… Left behind…pathetic really." Sharp teeth snap over his collar bone, and for once he screams. The sound echoing in the cavernous room.

A single white rose, petals stained with red splotches, thorns pulled off by hands that feel nothing. The black coat thrown over the marble table, the bed as silky as the black satin allows. The roses thorns rammed into his stomach in a weird pattern, the petals and stem lounging in the pale moonlight on the window seal. He lifts a slender hand up and touches the wet trails on his cheeks, those words like ghosts of the past. '_such a tragedy.' _"Ha, show's how much you know, I'm not," he stops, his eyes closing. "Who am I kidding he's right…he's always right. I am p-pathetic." Ashen eyelashes flutter against tear stained cheeks.

A tender hand brushes down his chest, "Awe, poor, broken shadow." The hand turns harsh, ripping out the embedded thorns. Finger nails digging into the open crescent marks. Skin torn, the hand comes up and cups his cheek; before stilling, 'the calm before the storm.' the blow sends his head to the side, his cheek burning with it. Gritting his teeth, he endures, always enduring. The strings weren't to taunt, a few more times. A few more insults to endure. The fire races through his veins, sparking in his mediums across the room. To early to end the cat and mouse game, to early to show who's really in power.

Twilight Town

Sora stood there, key blade held at ready, the mysterious man with shocking red hair, and crystalline green eyes. "Where's Kairi?" Sora growls, his eyes shining with anger.

"Safe… Oh come on Roxas.. Don't you remember me?" He asks a slightly hopeful tone in his voice.

"Axel." Sora comments his rage suddenly lessening, the grip on the key blade tightening.

"Ha you remember, this is great… wait, I still have to ask this.. Just to make sure. What's the name of the organizations leader?" The red-head known as Axel questions, taking a hopeful step forward. When his best friend doesn't answer, his smirk fades, "Wait… you don't remember; but I still have to take you in." Axel calls forth the nobodies, before everything freezes.

Sora looks around confused, before taking off.

Axel looks around, Roxas is gone… it takes awhile to admit… but it's true. His puppeteer wasn't lying, no one lasts. Not even the one's that made you feel with out having a heart to feel. Axel laughs but he was always a stubborn one.

Castle Oblivion

Axel stood there waiting for Saix, no sooner did he get back had the bastard called him. His black heels echo's in the chilly room, his mediums held in loose hands. "Saix I don't have time for this shit, get out here." Axel yells, his discord growing by the minute.

"You failed, the leader's not pleased." Saix growls, standing up he crosses the room, stopping a few feet in front of Axel.

Axel shrugs, "Who cares, if he thinks he can do a better job, let him get his hands dirty." Axel growls out, rolling his eyes for effect.

"You little cur." Saix eyes flash with anger, he closes the distance between them. Grabbing Axel by his coat, "Don't forget who you take orders from."

"Not from you." Axel grabs Saix's hands, "Let go." Axel pries the offending hands off, before bringing one of the mediums up to Saix's throat. "Back off, I'm not in the mood."

"Pretty little…"

Axel's fist connects with that sickening jaw, knocking Saix's head to the side. "I'm not a pawn, I'm not your tool. Got that memorized?"

Saix spits on the ground, rubbing his sore jaw, "Oh so the kitty has claws." his eyes flash dangerously.

Axel steps back holding the blades at ready, "You're insane."

"No, not really." Saix growls, "Now put the toys away."

"Or what?" Axel tilts his head, and arches and elegant eyebrow.

"I don't think you want the alternative." Saix lets the challenge glow in his eyes. Laughing when Axel takes a step back, and loses the mediums. "Good boy." Saix praises and closes the distance between them again. "Now like I was saying, the master is very disappointed in you."

"And like I said I don't care." Axel yells, gritting his teeth when Saix lifts up his hands. " Don't. touch. Me."

"Oh I'll do more than that, you see Axel, you are a tool." Saix mutters placing his hands on Axels shoulders. "And I do not take orders from you, my dear."

Axel laughs, and pushes Saix away, "Even so Saix, I don't take orders from you either." Axel smirks, before taking a step back, "Now as lovely as these little discussions are, I have more important things to do." Axel spins on his heels and starts walking away.

Saix clicks his tongue in annoyance, "I'm far from done with you, my puppet, the boss left your discipline up to me." Saix smiles, his eyes glowing.

Axel swallows hard, "Well that's all good and well, but like I said I'm busy." Axel continues to walk away.

"I'm not sure you understand this… let me enlighten you." Saix lunges forward, grabbing Axel by his slender wrists; before pinning him to the marble table in the center Saix's room.

"Let me go." Axel bites out, his eyes filling with anger, he pulls hard on his wrists. "Now, Saix." Axel slams a knee into his assailants stomach.

"Curse you…" Saix pants out in pain, "I will not stand this behavior from the likes of you." He squeezes the wrists under his hands tightly, relishing in the pained expression on Axel's face.

Axel grits his teeth, and pulls harder on his wrists. Axel struggles harder when Saix traces his free hand over his chest.

"Keep struggling, you're going to tire soon." He mutters against Axel's neck, jerking his head back; before Axel head butts him.

"Stop!" Axel thrashes a few more times, before going stone still. His body shivering, when Saix's tongue traces over his earlobe.

"Hmm… done fighting I see." Saix laughs sadistically, before biting down on Axel's ear.

Axel jerks, but refuses to let the pain show, refuses to let Saix know how fucking weird this all is.

"Awe, say something, I do so love that smart mouth of yours." Saix comments, all the while slowly unzipping Axel's coat. "Now I'm supposed to just yell at you, but we're all supposed to do something…. Which is why we're here, you feel the need to disobey direct orders, yet again." Saix points out, before pushing Axel's jacket down his arms, effectively trapping the younger man. Saix lunges forward, hands slamming down beside Axel's head. Axel cringes his eyes shutting quickly, "Awe, open your eyes, I want to see you when what ever spirit you have left breaks…" Saix leans down his breath hot on Axel's ear, "Under my hands." he whispers; before snapping his teeth down on Axel's neck.

Axel bites his lip, when he feels Saix's canines pierce the thin flesh on his neck. Axel feels his flesh part under that bite, feels the blood well up to the surface, trickle down into his hair. Axel's back arches, pain igniting in his nerve endings. He feel's Saix pull back, more blood pumping to the surface.

"How does it feel, my puppet, to be so helpless." Saix growls, his hands working on the zipper of Axel's shirt, he pushes the offending garment out of the way. His eyes widening, "Flawless." Saix whispers against the smooth skin of Axel's chest, his tongue flicking against one perfect nipple.

Axel shivers, his skin prickling, he cracks open one eye; before looking down at Saix. His mouth having a mind of its own…"S-stop."

Saix gasps and looks up at his puppet, "What was that?" Saix inquires before running his tongue down Axel's chest.

Axel shakes, his hands balling into tight fists, "I said stop, S-T-O-P, got it memorized?"

Saix grins, "Ah there it is the beauty with the acid mouth." Saix laughs again, before reaching down to pull off Axel's boots. "I wonder if every inch of you is as flawless as the last…"

Axel cringes and tries to sit up, only to be slammed back down onto the marble table top. "Let me go… you sick…"

Saix growls before ripping open Axel's pant, "Not for long…"

"Fuck, what the fuck do you… just stop Saix I get the point already." Axel winces at how pathetic he sounds.

"It means, after I'm done with you, Axel…" Saix lets out a bark of sadistic laughter, before pulling off Axel's pants. "you won't be so flawless." Saix leans down capturing Axel's lips in a quick kiss, "This is going to hurt…" Saix points out, then pulls out a small dagger, he starts carving something into Axel's thigh, his pupils dilating when blood wells up.

Axel whines in his throat, watching through pain filled eyes. "S-stop…_please…_Saix you've made y-your…."

Saix grits his teeth, letting the knife fall to the floor, he leans down and bites the bleeding flesh. Pulling up he smiles at Axel, blood coating his mouth. "I'm going to enjoy tearing your soul to shreds." Saix whispers before undoing his own garments, "Your so pretty when your covered in blood, I think I want more…" Saix explains, coating his hard cock in Axel's cooling blood. Saix hisses in pleasure; before leaning down and kissing Axel once more. "Make sure you scream nice, and pretty…"

Axel laughs "Nothing you could do… could make me scream…"

Saix narrows his eyes, before slamming viciously into Axel's unprepared body; before Laughing sadistically.

Axel's eyes widen, and he fights, his finger nails leaving crescent shaped slices on his palms; before he screams. The pain tearing him in two. His eyes fill with tears, that don't fall, the sound of his own blood dripping to the floor is the last sound he hears; before the world goes black.

Else where in Castle Oblivion

Demyx jerks awake, 'huh? What in the hell was that?' he frowns, batting a strand of blonde hair out of his eyes. 'sounded like a scream?' He yawns, stretching his arms above his head. 'wonder if I should investigate.' Demyx pushes the covers back, shivering when his feet hit the chilled marble flooring. Reaching over he grabs his robe, pulling it on. 'now why did that sound like it came from Saix room?'

Demyx shivers again wishing he had put on his boots or at least a pair of socks, 'I loathe the man who decided to put marble in the halls, and no blessed carpets.' Demyx gingerly tip toes down the master staircase, pausing he listens, footsteps echoing down the hall makes him tense. 'can't very well get caught, by the man I'm trying to spy on.' Dem listens again before slipping down to the floor, and waiting. The footsteps fade, and Demyx takes a shuddering breath, 'ok, now back to the mission.'

Another….ok five more hallways and Demyx growls 'Man, of all the places to stay, count on Saix to be the only one to pick the last room on the last wing.' stopping Demyx presses his ear to the door, his ear twitching, 'nothing, Man, don't tell me I,' Demyx stops when he hears a pain whimper come from inside. 'well lets see, its me, Saix, Axel, Xemnas; everyone else is gone for another couple of hours. So who could that be?' Demyx stood there ear pressed to the door, closing his eyes he takes a step back. 'Ok just go in, Saix isn't that tough of a guy.' Demyx reaches forward to do just that and meet's empty air, well almost empty air. Yelping he jerks back.

"What?"

Demyx looks up to see Axel, "Uh, nothing… just came to um see Saix." Demyx fakes a smile, his eyes quickly scanning over Axel. From the tear streaks on his cheeks, to the bruises on his jaw line. "Um, Axel?" Demyx asks but Axel is already heading down the hall. Demyx bites his lip, and steals his nerves, Him and Axel never really got along; but there was something wrong… so he was going to find out. Demyx stalks after Axel, finally catching up to him when Axel's door slams in his face.

"Ah, Dude, Axel, come on open the damn door. Don't make me break it." Demyx pounds on the door, Demyx glares at the door, when all he hears is an amused laugh.

"Just leave me alone, A-L-O-N-E, Got it memorized." Axel yells from the other side of the door. His muscles screaming in pain when he sits on the not soft enough bed.

"No now open up…. Come on Axel all I want to do is talk." Demyx summons his water guitar, bringing it up he goes to slam it against the door, only to have the attack blocked by one of Axel's mediums.

"Fine, talk." Axel growls out, thrusting the freaky guitar back at Demyx.

Demyx smiles and bounces past Axel, thumping down on the Axel's bed. "Now like I was saying, is there, wait, there's something wrong with you, and I want to know what it is."

Axel frowns and arches a fiery eyebrow, "What makes you say that… do I look like something's wrong with me?" Axel questions not bothering to keep the annoyance out of his tone.

"Well, I um, see I heard some one scream and…."

"And what!"

"Iheardyouscream." Demyx spits out, rushing his words, he cringes and waits for Axel's response.

"Ha, yeah, right, like anyone could make me scream." Axel's says over his shoulder, hiding the frightened look in his eyes. 'I can't let him find out.' " Now if you don't mind. Leave." Axel pulls his door open and motions for Demyx to leave.

"No."

"What did you say?" Axel spins around, his eyes lighting up with rage.

"I said no as in N-O, got that memorized."

"Get out Demyx, I'm not in the mood for your antics."

Demyx leans back, putting his arms behind his head, "Make me."

Axel sighs and slumps down on the couch, his hands coming up to cover his face. "Please leave."

Demyx look over at Axel, a saddened expression on his face, moving over he kneels in front of Axel. "Dude, what happened?" His hands grip Axel's. "Please I just want to help."

"Ha, like you could." Axel's voice was filled with bitterness, "I don't think any one can."

Demyx bites his bottom lip, "Hey now that's not the Axel I knows attitude."

"Yeah, well, that Axel's dead and forgotten." Axel bites out, before pulling his hands out of Demyx's.

Demyx laughs softly before leaning up and poking Axel's cheek.

Axel growls and shoots him a pointed look, "What the hell."

"Nope not dead and forgotten, I mean you feel here, and I can see you; so that must mean you not either of those things." Demyx's smile, turns into a pout when Axel just rolls his eyes.

"Just go."

"Nope not until you tell me what's wrong with you." Demyx jerks back when Axel shoves him away. "Ouch what is… oh wow…" Demyx's eyes widen, "W-what are y-you doing?" Demyx blushes when Axel strips off his cloak.

"Wanna know what is wrong? Look….look long and hard at what that bastard did to me." Axel glares at Demyx, his arms held out.

Demyx flushes, his eyes taking in all the dried blood, gashes, bites… Axel looked like a grotesque rendition of a crucifix. Demyx felt his stomach jump. "W-what happened?"

"You really are that innocent aren't you." Axel lunges forward, grabbing hold of Demyx face. "I was raped."

"I-I don't…" Demyx was confused, guys couldn't rape other guys, they didn't have the proper equipment. Axel must have sensed Demyx confusion, sighing he pushes Demyx away.

"Of course you wouldn't virgin boy, now like I said leave because you can't help me now…. No one can." Axel bites out, brushing past Demyx to the small basin of hot water. Grabbing a cloth he starts wiping the dried blood off his thighs and stomach. Pausing he casts a heated look at Demyx. "Get out!"

"N-No." Demyx stands up, tipping his chin up in defiance, "I might not get what happened, but I still wanna help you."

"Get out…or I'm going to hurt you." Axel bites out, not really in the mood to put up with Demyx's shit.

"No, and no you won't." Demyx takes a step forward, a determined look on his face.

Axel growls a warning, before grabbing the younger one's arms hard. "I said now, Demyx, leave me the hell alone." When Demyx just smirks and whispers no Axel snaps, "Then I'll make you want to leave." Axel slams Demyx up against his dresser, his hand coiling in Demyx's long blonde hair. Jerking Demyx's head back, he presses kisses to that pale unmarked neck.

"Axel s-stop." Demyx struggles, his hair jerking painfully.

"No, you had your chance." Axel whispers hotly against Demyx's ear, before letting his tongue toy with the soft flesh behind it. "So pretty…" Axel murmurs against Demyx's neck, his tongue tracing a path down to one cloak covered shoulder. "To many clothes." Axel makes quick work of the cloak, pushing it open, he slides his fingers across Demyx's taunt stomach.

Demyx tenses up, his hands frozen at his sides, "A-Axel, n-no." Demyx tries to push Axel away, but his hands don't move. Looking down he realizes his cloaks trapping them.

"You'll like this." Axel mutters, before leaning down, and taking one nipple into his mouth. Flicking his tongue across it, he smiles when Demyx tries to stifle a moan. Pulling back he looks at Demyx through half lidded eyes. "Don't, let me hear you." Axel runs leather covered fingers over Demyx's nipple, flicking it gently.

Demyx bites his lip, and squeezes his eyes closed, 'this isn't Axel… he wouldn't touch me like this.' Demyx whimpers, his body shivering.

Axel stops, pulling back he takes two steps back, his gaze trailing over Demyx's form. "Leave, or I finish what I started."

Demyx shakes his head, cracking open one eye. "N-No."

Axel growls, "You stupid, stubborn fuck. Don't ya get it." Axel laughs and leans forward. "You do know what I could do to that shivering, scared body of yours don't you?" Axel smirks.

Demyx shivers, "N-no." Demyx stutters, holding his body rigid.

"Then I suggest you leave, before…" Axel reaches forward, cupping Demyx's cock through his boxers, his thumb stroking over the head. "You learn first hand."

Demyx jerks his mouth falling open, "P-Please."

Axel's eyes widen, jerking his head up he looks at Demyx. "What?" Taking a step forward, he squeezes his hand tighter around Demyx's limp cock.

"P-please, s-stop." Demyx shakes, his eyes wide.

Axel laughs, "Leave me alone." Removing his hand he storms into his bathroom slamming the door shut.

Demyx stands there, his eyes shining with tears, 'h-he…' his mind shuts off, pulling his robe closed he takes Axel's advice for once and leaves.


End file.
